For As Long As We Both Shall Live
by Classical E. Centric
Summary: Driving to 'their' home, Dave knew what he was going to do… and, it involved a decision from JJ. He didn't want to make things worse for her & Henry, but he knew he could make it better. Dave/JJ romance. Written for the September CCOAC Mix-N-Match Challenge.


**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. Here is my CCOAC Mix-N-Match Challenge... sorry, it's so late... :(**

**This fic was totally unbetaed, and I apologize in advance to you, the readers & reviewers, and to my beta, Alisa123.**

**I wanted to put this fic up tonight, and I didn't want to wait for tomorrow... :D**

**My prompts were:** _Olympics, rain, lawyer, and cat._ **(I used three of these, and you'll just have to figure out which ones...)**

**I hope you like where I went with this story.**

**- C.E.C.**

* * *

_**"For as long as we both shall live…"**_

* * *

Whenever Dave spoke to his lawyer about anything, he always came home exhausted.

Yes, Kade Balin was smart and knew what he was talking about, but to tell the truth, Dave thought of him at times as a pompous windbag and only was around for the money.

Today's 'conversation' was about the aging FBI agent's will. He hadn't changed it, since Caroline had passed away. His will still stated that she was his sole beneficiary…

But, now, he had to choose someone else…

"You need to make a decision on this…" The attorney spoke up.

"Kade, I know, but I have a lot going on in my mind right now…" The FBI agent replied.

"Dave… man, what could have your mind so jumbled up?"

Rossi quickly pulled out his phone, pressed the screen several times, and slide it across the table to the other man. Kade picked up the Smartphone and smiled. On the screen was a picture of JJ, Henry, and Mudgie the dog… his world…

"Wow, that's a cute family..." The man retorted. "They 'yours' now?"

"Yeah, they're 'mine' now…" The older man responded, taking his phone back. "They are the only thing I have left, other than my parents and my sisters…"

"So, you've made your decision then, huh?"

Before anything else could be discussed, Dave stood up from his chair and moved towards the door.

"Dave…pal… where ya goin'?" Kade questioned aloud.

"To make a decision…" the FBI agent replied, as he exited the room.

* * *

Driving to 'their' home, Dave knew what he was going to do… and, it involved a decision from JJ.

He reminded himself that his two blonde loves had already been through a tough life with the divorce from Will and the detective's untimely death in the line of duty.

He didn't want to make things worse for them, but he knew he could make it better.

As he pulled into the driveway, he took a couple of deep breaths, clearing his mind and clearing his anxiety… just as the sky went from blue to gray.

Putting his SUV in 'park', he plucked the keys from the ignition and stepped outside of the vehicle, remembering to grab the shopping bags in the passenger and back seats before he left them behind. He walked up the path to the front door, seeing Henry's helmet and bike (training wheels and all) sitting there, where he knew that it shouldn't be.

Entering the 'mansion', he could hear the enchanting voice of the beautiful Jennifer Jareau. She was conversing someone, and Dave could figure who she was probably talking to. He took the sacks full of groceries in the kitchen, leaving the more important one, not filled with food, near the front room table. He wanted to hear what JJ was saying without her knowing that he was home and eavesdropping.

The first roll of thunder made the house shake, as another member of the family sauntered quietly into the space. The gray creature looked around the room, making sure to see who was in there. Upon seeing her master, she rubbed up against his leg to get his attention. Dave looked down and smiled, stopping his unloading duties to bend down and pick up the copper-eyed feline in his arms.

"Well, hello, Mimzi…" He spoke up lightly, as he scratched her behind the eyes and neck. "You bein' good?"

A soft purr from the Chartreux gave him his answer, as thunder rumbled outside once more. He set the cat back down on the ground, letting her walk back out into the living room to the couch (otherwise known as her perch), as a familiar little voice squealed, "Mimzi! Come 'ere, pwitty kitty! You wanna pway wiff ya feffer (feather) toy?"

"Henry, please leave the cat alone!" Another familiar voice spoke up. "You're gonna scare her into hiding…"

"No, I not, Mama! Papa Dabe teached me how to pway wiff her nice… she wikes her toy. See!"

Dave smiled to himself as he listened to the little conversation between his lover and their 'son'. He was very lucky to have both of them in his life, and he knew after tonight, he would have them forever. Off in his own silent, mental reverie, the Italian hadn't noticed that a beautiful blonde tiptoeing into the room. Unexpectedly, he felt arms wrap around his middle and a cheek nuzzling his shoulder and back. Her enticing floral scent engulfed his nose, calming him down instantly.

"You didn't tell me you were going to cook…" The soft, muffle d voice piped up. "There are some chicken breasts right now in the fridge, if you want to use them…"

"I know some breasts we can use right now…"

"Dave!"

"What? It's true…"

"Later… once you-know-who goes to bed… I promise…"

"You better keep it this time…"

"I always keep my promises…"

"That's a huge lie, _**bella, **_and you know it…"

Letting go of him, she scoffed loudly, "Whatever you're gonna make us for dinner, it had better be good, David Rossi… or, you aren't gettin' jack…"

When she exited the kitchen, he took a deep breath and murmured to himself, "Oh, its gonna be, _**Tesoro**_… but, dessert is going to be the best…"

* * *

_**An hour and a half later…**_

As soon as the cooked stuffed chicken breasts came out of the oven, Henry looked at them in disgust.

"Wat awre (are) doze (those), Papa Dabe?" The little boy wondered aloud.

"These are pieces of stuffed chicken…" His 'father' responded. "It's good for you, pal…"

"Ewwww…"

"'Ewwww'? 'Ewwww'? I'll give you 'Ewwww…' Come here, you…"

The older man chased after the happily screaming 4-year-old, quickly grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder. Henry's giggles were infectious, making Dave laugh as well. Pulling him down into his arms, the adopted father kissed his son on the forehead, before stating, "_**Ti voglio bene, figliolo…**_(I love you, son)…"

"Ti voh-lee-oh benny, too, Papa Dabe…"

The two guys snuggled for a little longer, before the little one whispered in the FBI agent's ear, "Papa, I gots to go potty…"

Dave let his son down swiftly, smiling as he scurried off to do his 'business'… JJ followed close behind to make sure he made it into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Henry raced back into the kitchen, latching onto Dave's leg, just as thunder rumbled loudly again outside. He could feel the little boy trembling in fear.

"You okay, Henry?" The FBI agent questioned softly, as he was making a salad for dinner.

"Papa Dabe, I no wike tunner (thunder)…" The 4-year-old mumbled.

"It's gonna be okay, _**figliolo**_(son)… thunder can't hurt you… it's just talking to us…"

"You pwomiss (promise)?"

The older man stopped what he was doing at the stove and bent down to the little boy's level. He pulled Henry into his strong arms and held him close, stating calmly, "I would never let anyone or anything hurt you… the thunder's just telling us that the rain is coming…"

"Is dat a good ting?"

"Of course, it is… we need the rain to water the plants, and the grass, and the trees… it helps them to grow, just like all of this food is gonna help you to grow…"

"Id does?"

"Yep, it sure does…"

"Otay… Papa Dabe?"

"Yeah, pal?"

"I tink I wike tunner now…"

"Good… now, go tell your mom that dinner's ready… then, go & put your bike and helmet in the garage…"

"Bud, day's in dare, Papa!"

"Henry William, don't lie to me… if they were in the garage, then why did I almost trip over them coming in the front door earlier?"

"I forgots day was dare…"

"Go out and put them away before it rains, then go & wash your hands again…"

"Bud, day is clean now!"

"But, when you put your stuff away outside, they'll be dirty again…"

"Oh, man… I go do id… "

"Good boy…"

Dave let the four-year-old scurried out the front door to put his bike and helmet away. This left him time to finish the salad and giving a quick stir to the mashed side dish in a saucepan, still on the stove.

* * *

_**At the dinner table…**_

As the torrential downpour outside had begun, Dave realized that dinner was actually liked by all of them.

He had made chicken breasts, stuffed with cheese, artichokes and tomatoes, along with a green salad with raspberry vinaigrette, and a side of mashed yams & apples, seasoned with cinnamon & allspice.

All of the food actually made Henry smile with hungry delight, and he surprisingly ate everything on his plate. He drank the rest of his milk down quickly, before looking around at his parents, who were sipping their glasses of wine, for what was going to happen next.

"You ready for dessert, buddy?" Dave inquired softly, after taking a sip from his glass of Pinot Noir.

"Yes, pees…" Henry replied nicely.

"Can you tell Dave 'thank you' for making us dinner?" JJ asked lightly.

"Tank you, Papa Dabe…"

"You're welcome, pal…" The older agent retorted with a smile.

"Mama, can I gets my cooktees now pees?"

"Yes, you can…" The woman answered back.

"Yay!"

The small blonde cutie jumped off his chair and scurried into the kitchen, quickly followed by JJ, who was carrying in all of the dirty plates and silverware. This left Dave alone to take the gift still on the front room table, where he left it before. He moved quickly and grabbed it, before Henry returned with a plate full of different kinds of cookies and JJ with three glasses of milk.

"Papa Dabe… we gots cooktees… tons ob (of) um…" The four-year-old announced with a smile. "An' gwasses (glasses) ob milks…"

"You got a glass for me, too?" Dave questioned softly.

"Yeah…"

"Thank you, buddy…"

"Can I sits wit' you, Papa?"

"You sure can…"

The older man pulled his son into his lap quickly. As soon as Henry landed on his lap, he let out a yelp in pain.

"Papa, dat hurd my bud (butt)!" He said angrily. "Get id out!"

JJ looked over at him cautiously, not knowing if her son was hurt or was playing, "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah… my bud hurds a wittle…"

"What happened, Dave?"

"I'm sorry, pal…" Dave responded, allowing the four-year-old sit on the table edge. "I forgot I put something in my pants pocket…"

"Wat is id?" Henry inquired lightly.

'_Well, now's as good a time as any…'_ The aged Italian thought to himself. '_And, maybe Henry can help me with it…'  
_  
He pulled out the small navy-blue velvet box and handed it to his 'son'. The little boy opened it swiftly, and upon seeing what was inside, he smiled widely.

"Id dat fo Mama?" He whispered curiously.

"Yes, it is…" Dave answered back just as softly. "Do you wanna show her?"

"Ahuh…"

Henry turned around on the table to face his mom and extended his box-filled hand, stating, "Mama, loot! Papa Dabe gotted you diss!"

"He got me a blue box, sweetie… thank you…" JJ retorted with a smile. "Dave, you shouldn't have…"

"Jen, just open it already… please…" the older man responded anxiously.

"Jeez, Dave… it's not like there is a time limit on whatever is in here, is there?"

"No… but, I'd like to see what you think of it…"

"Well, we both know Henry already loves it…"

"Id's pwitty, Mama…" the little boy piped up.

"Is it, huh? Is it a necklace?"

"No…"

"A bracelet?"

"No, Mama…"

"A pair of earrings?"

"No, Mama! Opens id pees!"

"Wow, I think I have to see 'Nervous Nellie's' on my hands, don't I?"

"Jennifer, just look at it… please… for my sake…" the Italian spoke up, getting loud.

"Dave, what's going on with you? It's not like this is a wedding proposal…"

Unexpectedly, she opened the box and looked at its contents. What was inside had left her speechless. Before her, was a F-colored, VS2-clear, VG princess cut, 1-carat diamond, sitting on a 4-prong, intertwined, pavé diamond band. She had seen beautiful rings before, but this one was stunning. It was perfect… and, she couldn't believe she was seeing it and holding it in her hands.

"Now, I know that this is not the ideal way to propose to someone…" Dave started softly, as he readjusted Henry in his arms. "But, if you'll have me, I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you, protect you, and devote my heart to you all the days of the rest of my life…"

Tears fell from the blonde agent's eyes down her soft, pale cheeks, as he continued on, "I know you have had struggles in the past with love, and I don't guarantee that we wouldn't get into fights, or that we'll have moments, where we hate each other's guts, especially if its work-related… but, what I can guarantee to you, is a stable home for Henry; a strong pair of arms ready to hold you & him both at a moment's notice; a good family, even though some of the members are quirky; and, most of all & most importantly, I can guarantee you two so much happiness…"

"Papa, Mama's cahwhyin' (cryin')…" Henry whispered worriedly.

"I know, buddy…"

"Mama, awre (are) you otay?"

"Oh, sweetie…" JJ sobbed, wiping her eyes with his hands. "Mama's okay… she's just really surprised… and, really happy…"

"Do you wike Papa's pwesend?"

"Oh, honey… I love Papa's present…"

Dave muttered something tacitly into the little boy's ear, making him smile, before stating, "Go ahead and ask her…"

"Mama, do you wanna keep id?" Henry questioned with a smile.

All JJ could do was shake her head up & down, and mutter, "Yes… yes, I do…"

"So, are you sayin' what I think you sayin', _**bella**_?" The aged FBI agent inquired aloud.

"Yes… yes, I am…"

Suddenly, Dave put Henry down on the ground and moved over the blonde woman swiftly. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close, as she began to cry once again. After a few minutes, JJ had calmed herself down enough to let her lover, now fiancée, put the most amazing diamond ring on her finger.

"It's what I've always wanted…" She said, wiping the last of her tears for the moment away from her face. "And, this whole night was perfect… thank you, my love…"

"You are always and forever welcome, _**Tesoro**_…"

"Papa Dabe?" A little voice questioned, causing the two adults to turn and see him.

"Yeah, pal?"

"Awre you gonna be my daddy now?"

"Yes, I am… but you know that you still have to remember your real daddy, right?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Come here, sweetie…" JJ spoke up lightly, motioning him over to them.

The FBI agents embraced the four-year-old boy close, both kissing a separate cheek sweetly.

"I wub you, Mama…" Henry said with a smile. "I wub you, Daddy…"

* * *

_**The next day…**_

As he sat at his desk, Dave could hear the cheerful squeals of one Penelope Garcia coming from his fiancée's office nearby.

He couldn't believe it… she was finally 'his' fiancée…

...and, he finally had a son to teach Italian to; how to make his mother's famous spaghetti sauce; and, how to play sports, like his favorite: baseball.

He had an amazing life, and now, it was getting even better…

Remembering what he had to do that morning, he grabbed his desk phone, punching in a number from memory. He awaited an answer on the other end, and when he got it, he smiled upon a woman state, "Good morning, Marco, Brenner and Balin… this is Theresa… how may I direct you?"

"Terry, this is David Rossi… Connect with Kade please…" The man responded.

"You got it, Agent Rossi… hold please…"

"Thank you…"

The receptionist put him on hold, and moments later, he heard a familiar voice retort, "Hey, Dave! Good morning! How goes it?"

"It goes… and very well at that!"

"Good… so, you figure out a choice for your will yet?"

"Yeah, man… I think I have…"

"And, so… who's it gonna be?"

"Her first name is Jennifer… but, her last name is gonna change…"

"And, why is that?"

"Because she's getting married…"

"Oh, she is, eh? So, who's the lucky man?"

"Someone you know quite well…"

"Really… well, that's great. So, how is this one gonna last?"

"Kade, do you want me to be honest with you?"

"Please do…"

"She's gonna last…for as long as we both shall live…"

"She's the 'one', huh?"

"She's the 'one', the 'only', the 'everything'…"

"I'm happy for you, man… but, I gotta know one thing…"

"And, what's that?"

"She got a single sister…"

"No… and, if she did, I wouldn't introduce you to her…"

_**The end.  
**_

* * *

_****A/N: Let me know what you think... :)_


End file.
